Pangeran Cinta Side Story
by Reyne Dark
Summary: Side Story dari Pangeran Cinta dan Pangeran Cinta: New Version


Hai, bertemu lagi denganku, Reyne Dark. Sudah berapa tahun ya aku memutuskan "out"? Dan sekarang aku kembali lagi? Hm, tidak juga sih. Ya, jika ada keinginan maka bisa dibilang aku "aktif" lagi walau hanya "sedetik". Ini adalah side story dari fict aku yaitu "Pangeran Cinta" dan ini fict fave aku.

Selamat membaca.

.

Pangeran Cinta (Side Story)

© Masashi Kishimoto,

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, AT, dll

.

.

.

 _Tampak seorang gadis berambut pink rose tengah_ _menggeliatkan tubuh_ _di hamparan rumput yang luas yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang indah_ _._ _Ia terbangun dan_ _menguap_ _serta_ _mengerjabkan_ _kedua mata_ _miliknya. Merasa telah memiliki kesadaran penuh, dia mengarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling._

" _Indah…."_

 _Satu kata_ _telah ia_ _ucap._ _Ia t_ _erpesona._

 _Sungguh! Ini adalah kali pertama_ _Sakura, nama gadis itu,_ _melihat tempat seperti ini. Rumput hijau dan pepohonan rindang yang menyejukkan jiwa. Ditambah, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kupu-kupu bertebangan di atas bunga-bunga itu. Ah, andaikan ada_ _k_ _amera! momen ini takkan terlewatkan. Sekedar untuk selfie, mungkin?_ _Katanya membatin._

 _Tuk tak tuk tak_

" _Siapa itu? Adakah orang lain di sini?" gumamnya lirih. Tidak, ia tidak merasa takut. Tidak sedikit pun. Hanya saja, suara itu membuatnya penasaran_ _,_ _seolah menarik dirinya agar mendekat._

 _I_ _a melihatnya._

 _Seorang pemuda mengenakan pakaian khas bangsawan jepang turun dari kuda_ _nya yang_ _berwarna hitam_ _lalu_ _berjalan mendekati_ _Sakura_ _. Rambut pirang dan kulit tan yang_ _elok membuat Sakura membatu seketika. Sungguh tampan, pikirnya_ _. Langkah kaki yang tegas menjunjung wibawa_ _nya_ _. Senyumnya benar-benar menawan._

 _Kini, pemuda tersebut tepat berdiri di depan_ _Sakura_ _._ _I_ _a berjongkok, menatap lekat wajah Hinata, "Daijoubu, Ojou-sa_ _n_ _?"_

 _Blush_

 _Pipi_ _Sakura_ _merona. Bibirnya bergetar, tak dapat menjawab._ _I_ _a hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menundukkan kepala. Rasanya tak sanggup_ _jika harus bertatapan secara langsung._

 _Pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan tubuh ke arah_ _Sakura_ _, hampir besentuhan. Telapak tangannya yang kekar menempel di puncak kepala_ _Sakura_ _._

 _Deg_

 _Sakura_ _mendongakkan kepala, "A-ada ap_ _a_ _?"_

" _Sssstt…. Jangan bergerak dulu, Ojou-san! Ada sesuatu di rambutmu…."_

" _A-apa i-itu… serangga?"_

" _Hahaha…. Bukan serangga. Lihat ini! Hanya kelopak bunga yang jatuh."_

 _Blush_

 _Ah, lagi-lagi. Pipi_ _Sakura_ _kembali merona. Senyum pemuda itu manis. Sekujur tubu_ _h Sakura_ _mulai terasa lemas. Tak berdaya. Ayolah, jangan pingsan sekarang…._

" _A-arigato_ _u_ _, Emm—"_

" _Naruto. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."_

" _Hai. Arigato, Naruto-sa_ _ma_ _…."_

" _Kun."_

" _Eh…?!"_

" _Panggil aku Naruto-kun_ _._ _"_

 _Pemuda itu_ _-_ _Naruto_ _-_ _tersenyum hangat. Oh, Kami-sama!_ _Kata Sakura membatin._ _Kedua telapak tangannya meremas-remas_ _bajunya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang menerpa dirinya_ _._

" _Hai, Naruto-ku_ _n,_ _"_

" _Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Ojou-san. Ehm_ _-"_

" _Sakura, Haruno Sakura,"_

" _Ah, ya, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-san,"_

 _Sakura_ _balas tersenyum, tak lupa dengan rona pipi yang_ _tampak semakin memerah_ _._

" _A-apa kau seorang pangeran?_ _"_

 _Sakura kembali membatu_ _ketika Naruto mendekatkan kepala ke kupingnya._ _Naruto m_ _embisikkan sesuatu dengan begitu mesra. Pelan. Namun, dapat membuat irama detak jantung_ _Sakura_ _berdetak cepat. Tak karuan. Tak normal. "Aku… pangeran cinta_ _-_ _" bisik Naruto._

 _Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya,_ _Sakura jatuh tergeletak. Dengan sigap Naruto menyangganya_

" _Sakura-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura_ _._ _Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi cemas. Namun ia hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura pingsan dengan pipinya yang memerah._

 _Ya,_ _Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan apa yang ia rasakan. Gugup, bergetar, pipinya memanas, degup jantung yang semakin cepat melebihi kecepatan cahaya- baiklah, abaikan yang. Sepertinya ini terlalu berlebihan._

.

.

.

 _TING TONG TENG TONG_

Bel masuk berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Seorang guru cantik berambut pirang dan diikat dua di bagian bawahnya (punggung) berjalan memasuki kelas. Sampai di meja guru, ia segera memberi salam kepada anak didiknya tetapi itu terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"SA-KU-RA!"

BUKK

Sakura terkejut dan segera berdiri sambil berteriak, "Naruto-sama!"

.

.

.

Krik krik krik

.

.

.

 _Blush_. Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar apa yang ia teriakkan tadi serta tatapan dan reaksi teman-teman satu kelas yang memandangnya. Sontak mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di depan, tampak guru itu menggenggam sebilah tongkat tipis sebagai penunjuk di papan tulis (kalian pasti tahu maksud saya apa).

"Diam anak-anak, harap diam!"

Semua teman-teman Sakura diam dan kembali menghadap ke depan, ke arah guru mereka berada. Sang guru menghela napas untuk mengatur detak jantung serta amarahnya. Perlahan iapun tampak tenang.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tsunade-sensei," ucap Sakura malu-malu sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku.

"Baiklah, saya maafkan. Silakan duduk,"

"Baik. Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei," Sakura kembali duduk namun masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku. Terdengar olehnya suara teman-temannya yang tertawa dengan suara pelan namun ia tidak peduli.

" _Huuh, sial sekali aku hari ini…"_

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian silakan masuk!"

Tampak tiga orang murid lelaki masuk ke dalam kelas dan mereka berdiri di depan di samping kanan Tsunade.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian,"

"Hai, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal,"

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal,"

"Hai, nama saya Sai. Salam kenal,"

Suasana kelas kembali ricuh setelah mereka bertiga memperkenalkan diri. Ada yang kagum, jatuh hati, dan berbisik dengan teman sebangkunya. Tetapi sayangnya itu tidak berlaku bagi Sakura.

Sakura membatu seketika.

"D-dia…."

" _Apakah ini mimpi?"_

Naruto menatap ke arah Sakura yang duduk di bagian belakang baris kedua di sisi kirinya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura tidak bereaksi dan masih membatu. Tetapi anehnya (?) pipinya merona merah.

" _Ini bukan mimpi,"_

Entah suara dari mana, Sakura langsung tersadar dan pipinya masih tetap memerah. Sakura memandang ke arah Naruto yang tidak lagi menatap dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis.

" _Atau beruntung sekali, ya?"_

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf jika ending menggantung, sama seperti fict-fict sebelumnya.

Aku tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide dan menurutku ini istimewa dan akan seru (menurutku si, entahlah menurut kalian).  
Mengapa istimewa? R-A-H-A-S-I-A

Tunggu tanggal mainnya ya. See you next time :D


End file.
